lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Snitch
Plot A 14-year-old African immigrant is murdered, and the evidence points to a neighborhood thug who intimidates murder witnesses. However, the case is complicated by the discovery that the victim was married to a 35-year-old polygamist. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak (credit only) * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Adam Beach as Detective Chester Lake * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang (credit only) * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Gloria Reuben as Bureau Chief Christine Danielson * Julie White as Dr. Anne Morella * Mike Doyle as C.S.U. Detective Ryan O'Halloran * Liza Lapira as C.S.U. Detective Lu * Steven Weber as Defense Attorney Matthew Braden Guest cast * Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Chuckwei Bothame * Tracy Middendorf as Sarah Flint * Method Man as Dennis King * Muna Otaru as Almani Bothame * Justin McCarthy as Adam Clayton Powell * Deborah Offner as Judge * Aixa Kendrick as Mira Otame * Frank Pando as Jesse Bleyer * Yasha Jackson as Courtney Williams * Gary V. Smith as Obie Bothame * Karen Walsh as Cynthia * Tim J. Ellis as Andrew * Don Puglisi as Ben * Stacey Sargeant as Saleswoman * Marie Barrientos as Housekeeper * Jermel Howard as Entourage #1 * Milton González as Young Man * Gerald Bunsen as Uniform Officer * Isis A. Mullen-Hansen as Ebbe * Shannon Mitchell as Chuckwei's Daughter * Ada Eze as Choir Member #1 * Chibuzor Iwugwu as Choir Member #2 * Sandra Vaughn-Cooke as Choir Member #3 * Lady Gold Nnooram as Choir Member #6 * Victoria Bassey as Choir Member #8 * Temi Kehinde as Choir Member #9 * Tanisha Jones as Choir Member #11 * Ebbe Bassey as Choir Member #12 * Adesuwa Addy Iyare as Choir Member #13 References *Nikkiel Bothame *France *Lao *Mozambique *Damon Moore *Nigeria *Scottsdale, Arizona *Reggie Thompson *Toby Torres Quotes ---- :Danielson: Please tell the jury what happened. :Chuckwei: I was walking home from work on 168th Street when I saw a man beat a boy with a metal pipe. :Danielson: a photo of the victim This is the victim, Damon Moore. Is he the boy you saw? :Chuckwei: Yes. :Danielson: And the man who beat him to death, is he in this courtroom? :a moment of silence, Chuckwei stares at King, who stares back; afterwards, Chuckwei points at him :Chuckwei: That is the man. There. :King: He's a liar. The cops are makin' him lie! :Brayden: Dennis, shut up! :Chuckwei: No! NO! out of his seat You murdered that boy in front of a crowd of people! And in front of GOD!! :King: out of his seat, topples the table, and charges at Chuckwei You're a dead man! You're a dead man! Ya hear me?! :grabs King and pins him to the ground :Judge: Order! ORDER! Get the jury out of here! Court officers! :court officers grab King :King: Get 'em off! Get off me! Chuckwei You're dead! Your family's dead! Everything you love is dead! You're dead! :Judge: Take the defendant to lockup! :and Stabler walk up to Chuckwei :Benson: Are you okay? :Chuckwei: Yes. I'm no longer afraid. Background information and notes The fictional website from this episode is based on the real website known for posting profiles and pictures of informants in criminal trials. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes